


❝nature❞ - 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘢𝘮

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Thiam Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29186409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: nature/ˈneɪtʃə/❝You are so annoying at times but perfection is boring, we are opposites but like with you there is infinite interest and entertainment value mostly because i can bully you I guess, and also because plants don't talk, otherwise you wouldn't be interesting.❞❝Sure thing Sunflower.❞❝I hate you Teddy raeken.❞❝I love you more Flower boy.❞noun1.the phenomena of the physical world collectively, including plants, animals, the landscape, and other features and products of the earth, as opposed to humans or human creations.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Kudos: 12
Collections: thiam





	1. o n e

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for anyone that decided to read this :) i appreciate it endlessly i hope u enjoy it <33

The war had ended, the hunters, the ghost riders, the anuk-ite. Defeated. Now the lonesome boy, Theo Raeken had nowhere to go, noone to turn to, he was alone.

On that street he was the only beating heart, the only being of warm blood and flesh. The walls around him were doubtless home to many. Yet now it was an unfamiliar maze to him. 

In that moment all he yearned for was another beating heart in this deserted street of beacon hills, another being of warm blood and flesh, one more pair of shoes to walk next to his, but Theo Raeken was far too obstinate to ever admit that. 

The cold hugged him solemnly as he walked to his car. The wind howled eerily down the deserted street that was around him. The fading of the sunlight had also meant the fading of the heat. 

Wintry air swirled around Theo taking every lick of warmth it could. He wrapped his arms tighter around himself, pulling his coat closed and tucking his chin downward into his pullover. 

His breath was now only visible under the sporadic streetlights, the few which still lit up the decaying county. As he walked from the east end to the north, he felt the icy sidewalk beneath his shoes for the first time that season. With hours left before dawn and the air smelling of overdue rain.

Theo quickened his pace in order to feel the warmth of his car, it wasn't much, but it was enough to keep him warm at night. 

He had gotten into his car, making sure to lock the door behind him, all the things that he has had to go through, would make a normal boy go mad, his paranoia could be excused.

He dug his hands into his pocket, feeling the 30$ he had left to survive this week, he dug deeper to take out his phone, he stared it and hoped that it'd start ringing, whoever it was, he didn't care. He wanted someone to care, someone to notice, someone to ask "Where's Theo gone?" but no one. No one ever did. 

he flicked through his contacts; Lydia Martin, Scott McCall, Mason Hewitt, Corey Bryant. They'd never call, he hesitantly deleted their contacts before coming upon one; Liam Dunbar. He stared at the contact, he didn't know what it was, but something was stopping him from deleting it. It was like a feeling, it felt like an intuition, he told himself he wouldn't delete it incase the pack needed him for whatever reason, he hoped.  
——————————————

''You don't have to stop, Tara.'' he mumbled as an army of tears marched forward spilling out of his eyes ''you..d-don't have to stop'' his tossed and turned in the backseat of his car, holding taras' duvet close. 

His snores hitched, struggling to breathe as she tore his heart out. A knock came from the window shocking him awake from his night terror; ''sir..sir, you can't park here, this is private property.'' The voice of a deputy spoke , way too familiar; Parrish.

Theo had gotten in the front seat by then, rolling his window down, the two recognising either. ''Parrish?'' ''Theo?''

'' What are you doing out here?'' parrish looked around the car, the duvet hanging from one of the seats, bags of clothes and mcdonald bags scattered. ''Oh ya know Parrish, just chilling in my car.'' He put his arm over the passenger seat flashing the deputy that charming smile of his.

''Deputy Parrish to you.'' he corrected. ''You know, I'll have to tell the sheriff about this theo, there's been a lot of complaints about a brown haired teenage boy with glowing yellow eyes parking on private property.'' he spoke calmly, waiting for the 18 year old to reply, instead, he pleaded. ''parri-, deputy.'' he corrected, ''Please don't, I'll be out of here I promise.''

Parrish nodded, before slowly backing and making his way back to his cop car, before driving off and disappearing into the fog of the winter morning.

Theo breathed heavily before banging his head repeatedly on the steering wheel; he had 30$, little to no petrol and had no money to pay for the insurance of the car. He was alone and broke, ''what a great combination.'' he scoffed.


	2. t w o

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is another chapter, i know noones reading yet but if you are rn i appreciate it a lot !!

Liam was quite lonely now, Scott moved on, stiles moved on, Malia moved on, Lydia moved on. They all moved on from beacon hills. Now, it was his responsibility to take care of the county, to take care of beacon Hills.

He didn't know if he could do it but at-least he still had Mason and Corey, he felt a sort of emptiness that Hayden was gone too, he knew she had to go to protect her sister. It had been a year since she moved, but to him it had felt like an eternity already, he missed her. 

Not in a romantic way, he felt as if they would've broken up sooner or later but he missed the comfort of her. She was always there to tell him that everything would be alright.

He often thought of Theo, wondered how he's doing or if he'd moved out of beacon hills like the others, although he told himself that he had a raging hate for him, he couldn't excuse the fact that he'd saved him many times, from the ghost riders, from the hunters. 

—————————————————

"yes sheriff you asked for me?" Liam stood in-front of the desk his heart pounding; thank god the sheriff wasn't a supernatural. Standing there with a glare; he spoke firmly "there's been a lot of complaints about a yellow eyed boy stealing bottles of alcohol from shops." he paused. "what's going on kid? talk to me" 

Liams' face became a shade of red, digging his claws into his hands. "nothing sheriff." Liam had felt like his burdens or responsibilities had been weighing down on him, he often thought he was the reason brett and lori were dead, he could've saved them, he was their downfall, it was his fault. He felt like he needed an escape, and that was alcohol.

Although alcohol didn't work on his kind, a sprinkle of wolfsbane would do the trick; enough to get him tipsy and forget about his worries, him being 17 did not make him illegible to buy any so he resorted to stealing it.

"I know that Scott's gone now and you feel as if you have a responsibility to keep the county safe but just know i'm here too son, alright?" sheriff Stilinski spoke softly as he saw the blood dripping from Liams' hands onto the carpet of the station.

Liam nodded looking down to see the blood stained carpet "i-i'm sorry sheriff, ill clean it up." he stuttered

"It's okay kid, go, just don't get yourself into any more trouble okay?" Liam nodded before walking out of the station.

Liam blew though the county like a fresh breeze his hair was a mass of vibrant fall leaves and his eyes were a reflection of the azure sky. While there was not a lot going on in beacon hills, there was still nature to care for and protect, his loamy feet touched with the soil and his ears listened to the whispers of the diety.

Liam valued nature, when he got angry, when he was about to have an outburst, nature was his anchor. It could never hurt him, it could never betray him, it'd always be there, it'd never leave him.

He made his way over to masons house; one of the only few friends he had left in beacon hills, Mason was a brother to him. There was kindness in his smile, a gentleness. It was the smile of one who laughed with ease and saw person under the behaviour, a soul-connector. 

Mason was the kind of person who lived how he believed people should, as if he were sunshine that only radiated from the best aspects of those he met, their flaws entirely invisible to his gaze. He was a calm sea, dancing birdsong and the new buds of spring. 

When the pressure of Liams day was inside him, not like a tangled knot but like a ticking bomb, He needed to let it explode somewhere safe. Liam need to go somewhere it couldn't do lasting damage - and that's why he had Mason and that's why Mason had Liam. 

When they need to vent they'd call each-other up and they both knew what was coming. Liam got to yell his fuckin' lungs out and be a vengeful, crass, arse-hole of fury and Mason would sip his soda and nod in the right places. Mason would often just sit calmly with Liam and explain his problems and worries. 

While Liam often cooled off after his rant, Mason would whisper "Intense" it made the beta giggle, feel a little more at ease.

There wasn't a secret the two kept from each other.

———————————

Mason passed the hat over without taking his eyes off the TV, cheese puffs going in at a beat steady enough to impress any drummer. Liam took it, "You made this?" Mason kept on with the puffs, no sign of having heard. "Seriously, you made this? Soft man, I love it." 

"It's just a bastard hat to put on your bastard silly head, now shut the fuck up, this is Harry Potter." Mason looked up from the tv for a split second, turning to face the boy in an intimidating manor. 

"Jeez Louise, sorry dude, you are really passionate about Harry Potter huh?"

Liam didn't get a response after this, His eyes were fixated on the tv. 

Mason proposed for them to watch the order of the phoenix that night because apparently, 'Everyone was really hot in that movie' Liam was staying over the week, the boy practically lived there by now. 

"LIAM LIAM, BELLATRIX JUST KILLED SIRIUS, IM GOING TO CRY DUDE, THE TEARS THEY'RE COMING , THEY'RE COMING." Mason spontaneously aroused, waking Liam up from his short slumber, the boy practically fell asleep during the last half of the movie.

"what!? what? who's dead, who's dead mason." The boy spoke up suddenly before relaxing his shoulders realising that his best friend was talking about Harry Potter 

"Sirius, Sirius is dead dude. How heartless can you be to not cry over his death, it's heartbreaking." Mason sobbed, wiping the tears that stained his cheeks.

"You know who I find really hot in this movie Mase?"

"Not the time dude, I'm mourning... but God, Harry and Ron are so hot, wait don't get me started on the twins-" Mason began before being cut off by his friend.

"Bellatrix is pretty." Liam stated proudly, Mason paused the credits, staring at his friend before spontaneously throwing the remaining of the cheese puffs he had in the box at Liam. 

"How." he threw one, "Could" he then threw another. "Be so fucking heartless?" 

"She killed Sirius, SIRIUS BLACK." he began to rant, "SHES A KILLER LIAM, A KILLER."

"Yeah, but she's hot , so it makes up for it." the unbothered beta shrugged his shoulders, eating the cheese puffs that lay on his lap.

"You are unbelievable dude."


	3. t h r e e

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there first encounter in months

Theo peered out over the bridge, his eyes taking in the bright colors squeezing through clouds. It was chilly, he thought, pulling his thin hoodie that he wore under his leather jacket around himself. The scent of rain hung in the air as he watched the sky darken and the colors fade away as morning fully arrived. Pinks, yellows, and reds disappeared first. Blue soon followed.

He made his way back to his car, the coldness of the morning hugging him once again. He quickened his pace, the cold chasing him and made it to his, well, his home at the moment. He put his foot on the pedestal, making his way to the nearest Mcdonalds for a bit of warm food.

''Yes, could I have Pancakes with syrup please?'' The chimera had a deep love for pancakes, he unarguably thought that it was the best thing to happen to the world. ''Of course, That'd be $4.50.'' Theo counted the loose change that a few seconds before were hung in his pocket. He gave the cashier his pennies, smiling at them friendly.

The chimera sat back on one of the seats near the counter, waiting for his number on the receipt to be called up, number 47. A familiar scent engulfing him, it hung low, as if it was far away but it came closer and closer; the lonely boy didn't want anyone he knew to even remotely know that he was still in beacon hills, living in his car.

He nuzzled himself in the hoodie that he was wearing, a slight pain shooting up the boys hand where the gun wound from the hunters had not healed, although It'd been months, the boy was far too obstinate to admit that this infection was spreading and it was not getting any better. It may have been laced with wolfsbane or the chimera wasn't letting himself heal because he thought it was what he deserved.

''Mason, shut the fuck up dude, just order me a mcflurry, God.'' The chimeras ears rang loudly as a familiar voice shouted from the Mcdonalds parking lot. ''No, you're coming with me Liam, I don't care.'' The beta sighed, knowing that no matter how many times he insisted to stay in the car that Mason would not give up.

The chimera heard this conversation and oh how he wanted to disappear then and there, would've been good if Corey was here, good need for the chameleon right now.

The two boys had already gotten out of the car, Liam already picking up Theos' scent, it was all too familiar. His nose flared putting his hand on Masons' arm, ''You alright Liam?'' The beta nodded before beginning, ''Theo, I smell him; his scent, its lingering around here.''

''Theo, as in, Mr killed his sister with no remorse Theo?'' Liam raised his eyebrow at his friend. ''Yes Theo, as in Mr killed his sister with no remorse Theo.'' 

The two boys carried on walking as they were quite hungry, only surviving on the cheese puffs from the night before. Theo had to accept his fate, they'd eventually make it to the mcdonalds and probably notice him sitting there.

The door rang from the bell on it, The two boys went up the counter just beside Theo, Liam turned around hesitantly before nodding at Mason in a 'I have to talk to him' Mason nodded back, understanding their telepathic communication.

''Theo? I didn't know you were still in Beacon Hills.'' Liam put his hand in the pockets of his jeans and rocked back and forth, anticipating an answer to a question he'd never asked.

''Some things just don't change do they beta boy?'' Theo smiled at Liam, It wasn't patronising, to Liams own surprise, it seemed almost friendly. 

The chimera in front of him had saved his life countless of times, yes Liam still had a raging hate for him and Liam told himself that the sole purpose of Theos' actions were to join the pack. Although now, there wasn't really a pack, and Theo knew that, since the day he pushed the boy in the elevator and saved him from the ghost riders; he knew. He knew that it wasn't just for the pack. He yearned for friends and they taught him that you earn friends by trust, but his actions would always be thrown out of proportion. His intentions would always be taken the wrong way; always.

A scent of blood and poison filled the betas' nose.

''Show me your arm.''

''What?''

''You heard me, show me your arm.'' Theo didn't comply, instead furrowed his eyebrows at the beta in front of him, Liam moved his closer. taking theos hand and pushing the hoodie sleeve he was wearing up to his elbow. ''Are you assaulting me right now Liam?'' Liam looked up ''What?''

''Help me, Scotts' beta is assaulting me right now.'' Liam furrowed his eyebrows in fury ''Dude, shut the fuck up, what are you doing?'' Mason turned around from ordering on the counter. Mason looked between the beta and the chimera; Liam holding Theos' hand and Theo pretending to cry in agony.

''Only joking everyone!'' Theo chuckled, swinging his head back, ''So you think that's funny Theo, fuck you're annoying. First encounter in months and you embarrass me infront of everyone in mcdonalds?''

The chimera didn't reply, he was still grinning, Liam took Theo's hand again pushing his sleeve back up, revealing an infected hand, it looked as if a viral infection had made his way around Theos' arm.

"We need to take you Melissa."

"What? Why. I'm fine." The beta took his arm of Theo's hand, Theo pulling it back down, trying not to wince, to not show any emotion.

"I agree with Theo, like if he says he's fine, he's fine." Mason interjected, The beta looking over and sighing.

The beta had gotten up by then, pushing mason into the other corner of Mcdonald's.

"Number 47, come and collect." Theo had gotten up to the counter by then, Thanking the lady that stood there.

"I knows he's the bad guy Mason, but he's saved my life, don't you think I should repay the favour?" The beta bit his lip; he always valued his friends opinion above all others.

"He saved your life, for the pack Liam, for the pack." 

"I understand that but, I do, but I cant live with myself knowing if he ever did die, I could've prevented it, we could've prevented it."

Mason tapped his foot, as if he was weighing the pros and cons in his head. Liam wanted to believe that the only reason he was doing this was for his own morality.

"You guys know I can hear you right?" Theo looked over from the counter that his hand was on.

"Shut up." Mason and Liam both said in unison as they looked over from the other side of the shop.

"Right."

The two boys made their way back to him, Masons number was then called up and he took his and Liams food, thanking the cashier once again.

They dragged the chimera by his hand, "Woah, Woah, Woah, what do you think you're doing?"

"going to the hospital."

"I said I'm fine."

"Well you're not, we're taking you to Melissa." Liam raised his eyebrow as he said this.

"Liam, go with Theo so he actually follows me, I don't trust him." Mason looked over at Liam and as much as the beta disliked that, he knew he had to.

"Fine."


	4. f o u r

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hospital time

The wind pushed on the car to no avail. The tires made their monotonous hiss over the rain-washed road and the air made its way though the filters. 

Theo fiddled with the radio to fill Liams' ears , and fix the cold silence that engulfed them. Liam wondered who usually sat in this place. There wasn't even a dispenser of single malt on the side, not that his hands would reach in the shackles anyways. If he closed his eyes Liam could feel the gentle rise and fall of the road beneath them.

"This song is shit." Liam arouse as Theo took his hand off of the radio he was fiddling with for 10 mins just to settle on Blank space - Taylor Swift.

"How? Taylor Swift is such a queen." He looked over at the beta. "You're such a hater Liam."

"I'm not, I'm just a realist."

Theo smiled, "Cause we're young and we're reckless We'll take this way too far It'll leave you breathless, But I've got a blank space, baby, And I'll write your name" He sang along to the song for a good 2 minutes.

"God, my ears are ringing in agony."

"Shut up."

"No you."

"Remember the last time you were in this car?" He looked over to Liam.

"Yeah, you broke my nose, 5 times." 

"Yeah and you broke my nose 4 times."

The rest of the car ride they didn't speak, it was quite short but the silence was almost comforting, like it wasn't awkward but it was nice; they were alone in their thoughts.

"Why are you doing this?" Theo spoke up as he pulled up on the car park of the hospital.

"Doing what?" 

"Helping me."

"I'm not, I just- you saved me from the ghost riders and the hunters. I wanted to repay the favour." Silence hung low as Theo didn't reply after this, "does it hurt?"

"My arm?" the beta nodded in a 'you know what i'm talking about.' manner. "sometimes, I just don't take notice."

"Why cant you heal?" Theo looked over at Liam, Theo wanted to believe badly that it was just the wound, that it'd take time to heal, but in all honesty he knew that it was himself. He didn't want to heal, he deserved it. He deserved to go through the pain, he had put so much pain through others that he beat himself up over it. He wanted to change. He did change.

"Probably wolfsbane." 

"The bullets weren't coated in wolfsbane, Nolan told me."

"The one you tried to kill at the zoo? I didn't know you were so fond of him."

"He's changed."

Liam bit his lip, realising what he'd just said, how easy it was for him to forgive Nolan; a hunter after what he'd put him through but found himself unable to forgive the Chimera in front him. 

"Why Melissa?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why Melissa McCall, why do you think she'll help me? I killed her son."

"Scott's still alive."

"Well, I still killed him, wasn't he dead for like 15 mins? World record."

"She'll help you if I ask."

"What makes you so sure she'll even know what to do."

"Fucking hell Theo, do you ever stop complaining."

The two boys caught up to Mason who was now looking at his watch; it was now 12:30pm, Liam didn't know that he'd be helping out a guy that set him off to kill his own alpha on a Saturday. But here he was.

"Took you guys long enough, jesus." Mason stopped leaning on the wall.

"Don't use the lords name in vain Mason." Liam looked at his friend, a smile overtaking both of their faces.

Theo looked between the two "You guys have wack humour." He didn't wait for Mason and Liam to reply, instead, just brushed past them and made his way into the hospital, waiting for the other two to follow. 

Liam looked over to Mason, a disappointment leaching masons face "This is your fault." Liam rolled his eyes. Following Theo into the building.

"I'll go and book you in Theo, You go with Liam to the top floor, Me and Melissa will follow you soon, I just have to convince her." Mason nodded at Liam.

"Wouldn't it be best I persuade her? I'm her sons beta."

"Yeah and I'm her sons' betas' best friend." Liam smiled, and nodded at this friend who knew wouldn't give up.

The two made their way into the elevator of the hospital.

Outside, an inky darkness sank into the marrow of the county's' bones. Soon, attacks of lightening burst on the streets, and steadily made its way from one end of the county to the other. 

Flashing bolts of pure energy found themselves to stand for long moments around certain buildings, but not this one. The noise level became so intense that it rattled picture windows, and made each person in the hospital to tremble.

"What the fuck?" Liam pressed the button inside the elevator, "I'm pressing five but it wont go up."

"Let me try." The chimera looked over at Liam and nodded, he pushed past him pressing the number multiple times before it made a gushing sound, sending them up.

"EVACUATE THE HOSPITAL!" the words echoed through the hospital, their hearing giving them extra persistence. The boys looked at each other before the elevator abruptly came to a stop.

"press zero, we need to go back down, the hospitals evacuating." Liam looked over at Theo who was repeatedly pressing the ground level button.

"Don't you think I'm trying?" 

Liam scoffed. "Clearly not hard enough."

The boys took turns trying to clear the buttons for 10 minutes, eventually giving up, the nurses and doctors that rushed everyone out and transferred the patients that were at stay there became silent, it was eerie.

"Help me with the door." The two boys put their hands on each side, even with their super strength the door wouldn't budge.

"Punch me." Liam said to Theo.

"What?"

"God, did I stutter or something, I said punch me."

Theo let go, realising what the beta meant, He punched him a few times, blood slowly pouring down the boys face. "again." Theo furrowed his eyebrows, he'd already broken the boys nose, twice. He threw another punch, the rage was building That was the breaking point of Liams' patience. At that moment, He was blinded by a five-course serving of rage that tasted bitter, yet surprisingly satisfying. 

He reached out. He went to punch him in the face. When his fist came in contact he fell to the ground wailing in pain "Fuck, Liam, not me, the door." as Liam tried to shake the aching after taste, upon the taste buds of his hand. 

He swirled towards the door cracking it open with every piece of rage the boy had bottled up. "you did this, it was your fault Lori and Brett are dead, it's your fault." Liam repeated over and over and over to himself muttering it.

Theo stood up outstanded by the boys rage.

The elevator door opened, revealing a slab of wall and nothing more, they were stuck.

"What is it with us and elevators?"


	5. f i v e

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> enjoying eachothers company

Liam threw himself at the slabbed wall, almost crying out in frustration. Everything and nothing folded into him, constricted his lungs until he was gasping with dizziness and an urge to vomit. 

He rushed to one of the corners. Liam couldn't breathe. Everything was spinning and it felt as if the ground was melting under his feet. He collapsed onto his hands and knees, his breathing shallow and quick.

Liam could hear Theo saying something, but he sounded so distant and muffled. 

"Liam, breathe, breathe, you're alright.''

Liam felt Theos' hands gently rest on his shoulders but the beta shrugged him off. His hearing was the first to return, then his eyesight followed suit. Liam was still shaking as he pushed back onto his knees. Theo was quietly squatting next to him.

''I'm fine, I'm fine, closed spaces just remind me of bad times.''

''Want to talk about it?'' 

''No.''

''Okay then.'' 

The two sat in silence for a while, Theo often checking his phone, it was on 7%, it was going to die soon and the storm gave the two boys no service to contact anyone. They'd been in that shaft for a while now, 30 minutes or so.

Theo slid down the wall beside him, sighing loudly as he swung his head back resting on the wall.

"You hungry?" Theo asked promptly looking over to the distressed beta beside him.

"I'm okay." Liam returned a few moments later, the McDonalds bag that theo hadn't picked on, sitting on the other side of the elevator.

A heavy silence settled over them, thicker then the uneasy tension in the atmosphere. Theo couldn't take it any longer.

"What's your favourite colour?" The chimera asked Liam, trying to break the awkward silence.

"Is this 21 questions now?"

"You're so stubborn, just answer the question."

"purple, it's tranquility it's serenity, it's just so simple and comforting." he paused for a second "yours?"

Theo's mind shifted, he had never thought about what his favourite colour was or what he found beautiful in life, he just simply answered "I don't have one." the beta furrowed his eyebrows in a confused manor.

"You don't have a favourite colour?"

"No, not really, I don't have a way with words like you do, blue is pretty though."

"Yeah, I love blue too. Maybe a darker shade of blue, maybe almost navy, but then again that's biased because then it's too similar to purple."

Theo looked over at the boy and smiled, it made him happy that his mind was now off the fact they were stuck in an enclosed space, he looked more at ease.

Liam dug in his pocket, taking out a sunflower and twisting it around 360 degrees.

"Why do you have a sunflower in your hand?" he asked Liam, quite confused.

"I like nature, it makes me happy, almost like my anchor." he paused, sighing loudly. "Whenever I'm angry or I'm hurt I think about nature and it's simplicity, how it can never hurt me, how simple it really is. It makes me happy."

He listened as if Liams words were golden, perhaps some elixir he'd been waiting all his days to hear. And in his words were kindness, a concern that was so quick that, for him, it was natural. 

Theo smiled again, "Well said, sunflower."

"God, I just admitted nature is my anchor and you give me a ridiculous nickname? I hate you Theo."

The two boys chuckled lightly, "I do wish sometimes I had something that interested me."

"You don't have one thing on this earth that makes you happy?" Liam inquired, he felt almost sorry for him, to Liams surprise, Theo must've felt that sympathy.

"I don't want your sympathy."

"I didn't give any."

"I can smell it."

"I can smell you."

"You stink."

"No you."

They both smiled, "Wait Theo, do I actually stink?" The boy raised his armpits sniffing them. He scrunched his face up "Hm , they smell delicious."

Theo digged inside his jean pocket, pulling out a spray deodorant. "Here open ur armpits." Liam looked over to Theo his face screwed up.

"Why do you have random deodorant in your pocket, come to think of it, I wondered why you had a big lump in your jeans and my armpits don't stink."

"Did you think it was my dick or something sunflower."

"Nah, You don't radiate big dick energy bro."

Theo shook his head spraying the deodorant on Liams' armpits."OW OW OW OW THAT WENT INTO MY MOUTH YOU FUCKING IDIOT."

"you're such a drama queen, should've opened your armpits."

"I didn't ask you to spray deodorant."

"shut up."

"how's your arm?"

"better."

A part of Liam didn't believe him, his mouth was still tasting bitter he tried to wash it out continuously.

"I do like acting you know, maybe that's my area of interest." he broke out spontaneously.

"You were quite good at convincing all of us you came for a pack, well besides Stiles obviously."

"He was too smart, but no, I didn't lie, I did come for a pack."

"You're the bad guy."

"Bad guy, good guy, when has anything ever been so black and white, sunflower?"

"You sound like that dead nazi dude."

"I was just doing what the dread doctors wanted me to, like I was their puppet." he paused collecting himself. 

"If you wanted to do the right thing then you should've." 

"It's wasn't that easy!" He raised his voice at the young beta. "I'm sorry, It's just complicated."

Theo's' talk gave away his thought patterns. All of his pains were front and foremost. He didn't care to talk of what ailed Liam, only seeked the quickest escape from the conversation. 

It was as if Theo decided long ago that it was his task to soothe Liam and the role reversal was unacceptable. And so the usual things happened next, he became colder to force himself back into nurturing Liam.

Liam understood and nodded, he knew that it was a sensitive subject.

The two sat in silence for a while longer except this was a comfortable silence, it wasn't eerie, it wasn't awkward it was nice.


	6. s i x

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading !! :)

"Tell me about History."

"How did you remember I liked history."

"I remember a lot of things."

Although Liam didn't want to admit it , he enjoyed talking to Theo, He was more like him than anyone he knew, but still even he thinks inside similar walls to everyone else. 

"History has always been a narrow flashlight in a darkened room, only allowing sight of some artefacts, hiding others. I wish the school system taught us about the real things. We're only ever condition to learning about the Eurocentric side of history, so how do we even know our side is correct if we haven't heard the other side?" He paused and took a breath for a second. 

"Maybe Liam, you could travel the world, learn about other people's history instead of just yours, broaden your knowledge."

Liam thought for a second, Theo's idea was quite good although the beta would never admit that.

He just shrugged.

The two sat in silence again but to Theo's surprise Liam broke it this time.

"I've wondered this for months and I never did get the chance to ask you, but.." he paused embracing himself. 

"Get on with it sunflower, don't leave me here anticipating." Liam looked around.

"I cant really leave you Theo." He pointed to the slab of plain wall beside him and laughed.

Theo nodded, urging him on. "Why did you take Gabe's pain before he passed."

Theo pursed his lips, looking up at the ceiling. "In all honesty, I don't know what it was, Mason told me once, when we were in the tunnels fighting the anukite that, I couldnt take pain if I didn't care, I wanted to prove to myself that I could, I hope that doesn't sound selfish but that's just how I felt."

Liam understood what he meant, he just nodded unsure of what to say. 

He carried on, "Apart of me, also saw myself in Gabe, he listened to what those around him had to say, he didn't second guess whether it was right or whether it was wrong , he just obeyed, when I saw him in pain, it made me feel, almost even sad, the pain he was enduring didn't hurt me, I'd felt and been through much worse-" Theo stopped, biting his tongue. 

He had spilt apart of his heart out to Scott Mccall's beta, in an elevator shaft on a Saturday evening. 

If you told Theodore Karl Raeken 2 years ago that he'd be here right now, laughing and having conversations with who he thought were his arch enemy, he would've laughed in your face. But then again here he was. Smitten to Liam Dunbar.

"I'd say what Mason says, intense, but I thought that'd be a little insensitive." Theo looked at the boy and chuckled. 

"It's fine, I don't like when things get deep anyway."

It had been almost 3 hours by then, it reaching 3pm on Liams' phone, Theos one died almost 2 hours ago.

"Reckon anyone's going to come looking for us?"

"Looking for you." he paused again. "gosh they probably think I kidnapped you."

"Mason will come looking for us."

""Looking for you."

"fuck will you stop saying that."

"It's only the truth."

Maybe Liam didn't know Theo, maybe Liam misread him. His previous actions could never be excused or defended but he didn't even know if the boy had someone, someone to talk to, a friend, a mother figure, a father figure, something, someone there to talk to.

"Is your full name Theodore, or is your name actually theo?" Liam sat up from his slouched position on the elevator wall, listening intently to the answer of this inquiry 

"My full name is Theodore but it reminds me of alvin and the chipmunks, makes me cringe a lot." he paused, "Tara did call me teddy because she could never pronounce the 'th' when we were kids so mom would help her out." he smiled to himself, the memories from his childhood flooding in, happy memories.

"Oh, that's cool, I like teddy, has a cool ring to it." Liam didn't want to comment on his sister, although he'd already heard of the abhorrent deaths many times before, pneumonia in a cold lake, while Theo stood there and watched, it shot shivers down his spine.

"I like teddy, reminds me of happy times." The two were happy in each others company. "You know Liam, I'm hungry, pass me the pancakes."

Their conversation was so much more than just words. It was the smiles, the gentle shrugs and the light in their eyes. That they were both elevated by each other's presence was obvious and even the silences was comfortable. 

They were moments to savour the company of the other and feel that sense of peace that comes from feeling loved and protected, within the arms of friendship.

The boy reached over to the other side of the elevator grabbing the probably cold McDonald's bag.

Theo giggled as he saw Liams flower based boxers "nice boxers sunflower."

Liam bit his lip rolling his eyes to the back of his head "they're comfortable okay?"

"and pretty."

"shut up."

Theo gave one of the pancakes to Liam, "pancakes are the best thing to happen to the world." His voice was muffled as Liam had a mouthful of pancakes in his mouth.

"They are honestly are, don't speak with a full mouth though sunflower, you could choke."

Liam rolled his eyes at the were-coyote in front of him.

"What time is it?" Theo inquired.

"4:34pm now."

"it's been 4 hours and we're still stuck here, and I really need a piss."

"Me too, like I need to piss really bad dude."

"Get your mind off it Teddy."

"Teddy?"

"Yeah, I like it."

Theo smiled at the other boy in awe, he'd hadn't been called that since he had a family , It warmed his heart just that extra bit.

"Do you have water?" Theo said as he looked over at the beta beside him.

"No but I do have-" Liam dug into his pocket yet again swinging out a small bottle of alcohol and offering it to Theo, theo politely declined "No, I rather not." 

Liam shrugged his shoulders.

His hands gripped the bottle that was in his hands, Liams eyes swiveling towards the back of his head in a distressed sense of a headache. He tilted his head towards the edge of the wall as he took a long swig of the dark substance that affected him.

"I don't think you should have that Liam."

Liam ignored Theo's' words and took another sip of the small bottle of vodka he previously had deep in his jean pocket. The dose of wolfsbane he doubled it, making him weaker and more vulnerable than normal.

"Do you know why I brung you the zoo with me that day?"

"No, why did you?"

"I guess you helped me keep my anger in check . When my body felt like it was about to explode you'd open another door and my anger would just seep out of it."

"Are you drunk Liam?"

"Fuck I just admitted you helped keep my anger in check and now you ask me if I'm drunk?" The beta got up from the floor he was sitting on and got up as if he was preparing for a speech, the bottle still at his hands, still taking swings. "Fuck I hate you." He pointed the bottle at Theo, He'd never seen the beta so vulnerable. " I hate you so fucking much, no I despise you." He paused for a second and then carried on. 

"I'm sitting here stuck in an elevator shaft with Theo raeken, the boy who killed his sister,the boy who manipulated and broke up the pack,the boy who set me, on my own alpha and the boy, the boy t-that-" he stopped as he saw the expression on Theo's face.

Theo would rather you took a knife to his skin than speak those words so cold. He spoke to Theo as if they were strangers when for the past five hours they'd been as close as it is possible for two people to be. He striked out as if Theo had crossed some invisible line in the sand.

Theo wasn't going to argue with a drunk boy today, "I'm not going to argue with you Liam.  
Arguing with you is so pointless, because your retort is based more in your own emotions than the quality or intention of my response... and so the best thing I can reply is that context is everything and you need to abandon these black and white opinions."

Liam slid down the other side of the wall, nuzzling his head inside his arms, "I'm sorry Theo , this has nothing to do with you, It's me and my problems and I'm projecting."

"Its okay Sunflower, I understand."


	7. s e v e n

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> misunderstandings and peace

The guilt, the blame was like gasoline in Liams' guts. His insides died slowly in the toxicity, needing no more than a spark to set it ablaze. 

The fire burnt him out so badly there was nothing left but a shell, an outline of a person. Although they both didn't know it yet they filled each others void.

"I can't help but shake the feeling that Lori and Bretts' death was my fault, I could've saved them Theo, I was so close." his voice broke as he spoke these words, "So close."

The guilt sat didn't sit on his chest but inside his brain. What he had done he could not un-do. What he didn't do, he could not un-do either.

"I took Gabe and Nolans punches because I thought I deserved it, no I knew I deserved it. Brett and Lori aren't here because of me." his voice broke a bit again and he whispered to himself. "because of me."

Theo listened to the boys words intently, he didn't know why he was telling him all this but he knew he had to listen.

"Liam, I can't heal you, but I can help you to heal yourself."

"I don't need you to heal me Theo, I need you to listen to me."

Theo nodded, he understood what Liam wanted; someone that would listen to him, sure he had Mason, Scott and Stiles and his parents; it wasn't the same. He knew what'd they tell him, 'It wasn't your fault, Liam stop beating yourself up over it' and he didn't want that.

Being that one step removed I guess Theo could see it more clearly as a person rather than a problem creating dependant. 

Theo always understood the significance of things, why hurtful comments hurt Liam and why slights from other people could wound so much. He was that listening ear.

He was the one person besides Mason that never once judged Liam for his I.E.D, the one person who understood.

So Theo listened, for the rest of that hour, he let Liam talk, he nodded in the right places, made some commentary that Liam objected anyway. Liam had never told anyone half the things he'd told the chimera in front of him today.

''For the most part, addictions are stuff that are bad for you; that's how I was with anger. When things calmed down, when everything was nice, that's when I'd find fault in someone or something. I was the emotional volcano, convinced it was the fault of others, or circumstance.I never wanted to be that way; it's the trait I most disrespect in others... maybe that explains a lot. Don't they say that most people are mean not because they struggle to like you, but because they struggle to like themselves? ''Liam said.

'Respond, don't react, breathe, the sun, the moon the truth' It's not like that was magic. I still blew hot, but it became better over time, less often. I started to see the real things that caused it, not the things I believed I was angry about. It was the petty frustrations of life, the things that flicked my anxiety switches, that or the things that made me sad. I'd felt entitled to better treatment from others, consideration and respect. I still think I'm worthy of those things, but these days I try to let it go, trust that the right people will come into my world. It may take a while, but the addiction will over. Now it will be the reverse, and in any anger situation I'll the cool one, the help instead of being part of the problem.'' Liam finally breathed as if his chest felt lighter; a burden being lifted from his shoulders.

Theo hugged him.

In Theo's embrace the world stopped still on its axis. There was no time, no air , no wind, no rain. Liams' mind was at peace. How could it be that he hadn't seen Theo's intentions for what it was before? Pure. Unselfish. Undemanding. Free.

Liam had been hugged before, but never like this since he was little. There was something so warm, something that felt right, smelt right. his muscles become loose. 

Theo gave the respect of an equal but cradled him like a cherished child. In that embrace he felt his worries loose their keen sting and his optimism raise its head from the dirt. Perhaps the hope had been there all along, but without Theo it was trapped, like crystals in a stone.

And he put his arm over Liam, in an 'everything's going to be alright' manner and they sat like that for a while. In each others presence was peace, peace circled in the air. Peace was what they needed.

still in each others embrace Theo lifted his arm up feeling no pain, nothing, the pain was gone, the wound was gone. It healed, he'd let himself heal.

''Has it healed?''

''Yes sunflower, it has.''

Liam looked up at Theo and smiled, His smile was one of happiness growing, much as a spring flower opens. Theo could see how it came from deep inside to light his eyes and spread into every part of him. Liam smiled with more than just his mouth, Theo heard it in his voice, in the choice of his words and the way he relaxed. It was beautiful.

Liam fell asleep after a while, the alcohol in his system making him more tired than usual, The storm had stopped by now, Liams' head rested on theo's shoulders, Theo didn't move as he thought he'd awaken the young beta who rested on his shoulders.

Soon after it reached, 6pm, marking the 6 hours they'd been stuck together, in those 6 hours there were tears, arguing, laughs but in the end it ended in peace, they understood each-other better now.

The shaft moved quietly down, someone finally came for them, Theo was snoring by now and Liam was dribbling on Theos' shoulder, this was surprisingly the most comfortable sleep Theo had in months; no night terrors, no Tara, just peace.

The elevator doors opened revealing Scott, Stiles, Mason and Melissa, Scott and Stiles came back to Beacon Hills to visit for a week, they had gotten stuck in traffic and by the time they'd gotten there they were greeted by Mason and Melissa who then told them of the circumstances; Stiles and his nosiness had to be there and of course he dragged his right hand man, Scott with him.

Theos' arm was draped across the betas' back and was gripping his arm while Liam was still lying on his shoulder dribble, Stiles disliked thoroughly what he was seeing and went up to the two boys bending his knees to where they were sitting snapping his fingers in their face repeatedly ''Hey! Hey! get up now.''

The boys woke up thinking all hell was breaking loose but of course it was just Stiles Stilinski. Liam rubbed his eyes, realising his pounding headache was a hangover, due to his werewolf powers it disappeared within minutes.

Without exchanging words Liam looked at the chimera and had gotten out of his embrace, theo understanding and letting go. He nodded at him as the rest of them towering over them eyeing the two boys not in disappointment but in an intriguing manner.

"Finally about time you guys came for us." Theo spoke up, first to break the silence. Stiles had given a dirty look by then "We came for Liam not you." He shot Theo an intimidating glare. Theo putting his hands up in a defensive manner.

Liam looked over to Mason his expression mischievous, he whispered over to Liam, "When we get to mine, we're having a long talk dude." Theo and Scott were too caught up with their own glares to hear what he said.


End file.
